


Fallow me down

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Boys Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Season/Series 05, Think thats all the tags, episode 5 spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the run in with the doctors at eichen house, Stiles meets up with Theo in the woods.</p><p>***Season 5 episode 5 spoilers***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallow me down

Stiles wasn't pissed. Nope not one bit. He just wanted to punch Theo in his stupid face with a hand covered in wolfsbane. Okay, maybe he was a little pissed. Stiles had only told one person about when they were going to eichen house and who was going. Theo was the only logical explanation. There was no one else suspicious enough. The bastard had done everything he could to get into Stiles life, had told him bullshit about how he was important and perfect. Worse of all he made him feel that way.

"Fuck." Stiles whispered, rubbing his eyes. He felt used. It had to be Theo to tell them, it was just too much of a coincidence, Theo happens to come by, flashing a smile and batting those eyes, talking about pack and old friendship. All while these dread doctors also came about. "I never should have trusted him." He said, pulling on his jacket, wincing again. 

 

Theo was leaning against the bridge in the woods, waiting on Stiles. At first he thought it was odd, Stiles calling him out to meet there. It had always been him to seek the other out and it was finally the other way around. He smiled to himself, hoping that Stiles was truly starting to trust him. Theo turned, hearing a branch crack and smiled, seeing Stiles. "Stiles, there you are." He said, frowning. The scent coming off the other worrying him. Anger, regret, worry. "Stiles?"

"You fucking bastard." Stiles hissed. "Why'd you do it?" He asked, making his way over, fists clenched.

"Do what?" Theo asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't put it together!?" He yelled, coming closer and gripping the taller boy's shirt. "How fucking long have you worked for them?"

"Stiles what are you talking about!?" Theo asked, grabbing Stiles' wrist, but not pulling him away.

"The dread doctors Theo!"

"What about them?" He asked, not understanding.

"How did they know we'd be at eichen house!?" He screamed, eyes watering. "You...I only told you!"

"You think I told them?" He asked. Okay, he had told them, yes. But it was long before he got the information from Stiles.

"You're the only logical explanation." Stiles shook his head. "I told you where we were going and who I was with....God I'm so stupid." He whined, shaking.

Theo frowned, dropping his hands from Stiles' arms and wrapping them around the younger boy in a hug. "You're not stupid." He said.

"You told me to be careful." He said, clinging to Theo. "I- I thought you cared... I thought I-" Stiles growled, pushing away from him. "Fuck!"

"Stiles." He whispered, letting him pull away. "I told you to be careful because I do care." He sighed. "If I had known you where going when Scott told be earlier I would have insisted I go too." Theo muttered. "I promise I didn't tell them."

Stiles stared at him, confused. "Scott told you?"

"After lunch." He nodded. "Scott was asking me about the book and when he saw dr.valards name he said he was going there tonight."

Stiles bit his lip, looking away. "So... You knew before I told you."

"Not about you going." He said, stepping closer. "If I wasn't with Malia I would have gone straight there." Theo cupped his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"God I really am so stupid." He whined, rubbing his eyes and pulling away more. "fuck, I accused you without proof."

Theo chuckled softly, leaning against the railing. "You're not stupid." He said. "Not at all. You acted on instinct and put things together."

Stiles sat on the ledge on the bridge, looking over at Theo. "Yeah?"

Theo nodded. "I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Really." Theo smiled. "It's part of what makes you so amazing." 

Stiles smiled, blushing slightly. "I wanted to punch you."

"I thought you were going to." Theo said, coming closer. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. "Because it would hurt me?"

"That." Theo said, cupping his cheek. "And it wouldn't feel as good when I kissed you." He said, leaning in and kissing him.

"That was cheesy." Stiles laughed, kissing him back.

He grinned, hugging him. "That was the point." Theo hummed. "How's your shoulder?"

"Still hurts every now and then." He admitted. "But it's fine."

"Good." Theo said, kissing him again.

He closed his eyes, kissing him back and hugging the wolf.

"What do you say I take you our for curly fries?" Theo said.

"I could eat." Stiles said softly.

"It's a date."

"...You want to go a date...with me?" Stiles asked.

Theo nodded, grinning. "I like you stiles." He said. "I want to actually date you, not just sex."

"You like me?" Stiles asked.

"I thought you knew that by now." The wolf grinned.

"What makes you think I want to go on a date with you?"

Theo raised a brow, getting up and standing in front of Stiles. "You're saying you don't?"

Stiles shrugged, looking down. "This is new..."

"The dating?"

"Trusting you." He said. "I- I guess dating too."

"Is it bad?" Theo asked, cupping his cheek.

"...I honestly don't know." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"I understand. I don't need an answer today." Theo said. "Take sometime and think it over. I still think we should go for curly fries though."

Stiles smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah... Sounds good."

"Good."  _Soon, you will be mine._


End file.
